


Backup Guardians Series: Shisui

by Ithillokte



Series: Backup Guardians Series [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF!, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Prophecy, Saving the World, Shisui adores Kagome, Shisui is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillokte/pseuds/Ithillokte
Summary: When Kagome's original Guardian is corrupted and set to betray her, the Kami know they have to change this. To do this, they must go back to the beginning, and send a new Guardian to protect her, gaining what the original Guardian would have in her, and more. Welcome to my Otome-style fanfic. Each bachelor will have their own full length fanfiction! Kagome/Shisui
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Uchiha Shisui, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Backup Guardians Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791874
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Backup Guardians Series: Shisui

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot about this one, it was finished for quite a while! I've been pulled all over the place recently, so the squirrel is strong with me! Anyways, here is sweet cinnamon roll Shisui! Enjoy!

He could feel himself falling. He rushed to execute the erasing Jutsu as the ANBU he was, but he paused. It felt like he had been caught on a draft of wind, except, there was the tickle of fur here and there

_‘What-’_ Then the pain in his empty eye sockets lessened. It felt like they were…being filled? He experimentally tried to open his eyes. _There was a barely there grey light._ A headache developed instantly, it was splitting in intensity. His eyes were regenerating… He turned his attention back to the fur, and the floating feeling at his back. He reached out to touch it. It was comfortingly warm, like a heavy stew on a winters day after getting a hug from his Mom. His eye sockets felt fuller. He tried opening them again. There was light. The headache was still there. He waved a hand in front of his face. A shadow passed it. It was getting clearer and clearer. He closed them again, and this time he caught the fur brushing his cheek. He could feel something in it. It wasn’t normal fur.

‘What is this? What’s carrying me? How did it catch me, and why is it carrying me away?’

The pain in his eyes were completely gone now. He tried opening his eyes again. There was only a regular headache this time. He could see his hand’s outline if it was close to his face. He knew that he would have to wait at the most, five minutes before his eyes were completely healed. 

“Who are you? Why am I being taken away when the village is in danger if I live? Danzo will-”

“Danzo does not concern you right now. There are more pressing matters that greatly require you. More of your clan can be saved than what will be should you fail, but you are required to perform a great task to do so. It will not be easy. You will be brought to a different world, one connected in life to this one. If it dies, so does this one. Protect and give everything you have to a girl marked special, and you will be able to save your clan with her assistance. It is a long road before that can happen however.”

“I can save my clan by protecting a girl? And she is special? How?”

“You will _see_ for yourself.” The way she said it made a grin crack on his face, and he opened his eyes. Black and white marked the world in greyscale. When he looked down, he saw what looked like fire, and they were high in the sky. And just passing the walls of Konoha. 

He was hesitant with this next question. “I will come back to this world?”

“More than just you. It will please us all greatly, including yourself.”

“I am assuming you are a Kami then. I cannot tell which one at the moment, but I might in a few minutes.”

“Dear me, she is going to love you. She will never have to actually tell you what’s going on, you’ll just always know. You’ll be perfect for her.”

“Perfect for her? When you say everything, you mean all of me? She’s gonna be my wife?”

“Absolutely perfect for her!”

Shisui grinned. “So your bringing me to my future wife then. Alright. This is definitely not what I was thinking when you said ‘save my clan’ but it’s not wrong. I just thought you meant-”

“I do. You will simply be adding more to those saved, and giving them light and hope when it becomes very dark for them. You will understand more in time.”

His vision no longer gave him a splitting headache, and he was starting to see colors. Red and yellow were first. There were red swirl patterns on the Kami he was riding, and boy was that embarrassing, a Kami, carrying him! And he could see swathes and swirls of yellow extending behind him. It was mesmerizing. He watched the other colors seep in one by one. Orange, then green, then blue then purple, then brown. Then depth perception, and then he watched it all sharpen with great precision. He watched them unfurl in the landscape below, and in the colors on the Goddess’s back he laid upon.

“Amaterasu-Kami-Sama, may I sit up please?”

“Ah, you have named me! My I admire how quick you are. Of course you may. If only all mortals could be as intelligent as you. Dear Shisui, I will tell you this in reward, the girl you are protecting is _more_ than worthy of you. And she will desperately need you. Protect her heart well, it will receive the most abuse.”

He grinned. “Yes Ma’am. I will do my best, and give her everything. Our kids will be adorable!”

Amaterasu laughed. “Yes they will. It will be fun chasing them as children.” He balked at that. Then he realized what she was, but said nothing.

“I will part with you soon. You’ll find your pouches regenerate their weapons by themselves. We land soon. Do enjoy her. She is as pure as they come.”

His smile was small and wry at that comment. “Hai, who knew a Goddess would make dirty jokes?”

Amaterasu’s laugh echoed behind them in the wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
They landed in a clearing miles away from Konoha, but it was still the closest settlement. He slid from her back. He finally got a look at her face. Beyond the red power creating the markings on her face, Her eyes were a beautiful clear blue, yet when she wasn’t staring directly into his eye, they turned a clear crystal. Like looking through glass. He’d never seen anything like it. Kami’s eyes were mesmerizing.

“Mind if I brag to Itachi later about getting a ride? He won’t believe a thing, and I get to drive him mad with it. It’ll be fun!”

Amaterasu’s bark of laughter filled the clearing. “Oh! Please do! I will be watching! My I think I will watch you often, you are amusing. Now, off with you, she will be needing you right shortly. Thus, down the well with you!”

He really liked Amaterasu-Kami-Sama. She was hilarious! “Hai. Thank you for this chance, I’ll not squander it!”

He stepped up to the lip of the well, and leaped into it. The powerful feel of magic surrounded him, and took on a light green glow. It was almost blue, but not quite. After a minute or two, it set him down in the bottom of a decrepit old well. He could hear the sounds of a forest around him. This world felt different too. He couldn’t sense a single bit of chakra at all.


End file.
